


Sweet kisses

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Microfic, Romance, karedevil kisses ficlet challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: A fluffy little series of ficlets featuring karedevil kisses.





	Sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of ficlets for tromboneinspace’s karedevil kisses challenge on Tumblr.

Karen rushed up to Matt and threw her arms around him. “Matt! You’re here! You’re okay.”

Before he could respond, Karen’s lips were on his. They stood kissing for several moments, not even noticing the people rushing around them. The only thing that mattered was each other.

* * *

“I’ve missed you,” Matt said softly as he took a strand of Karen’s hair between his fingers.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Karen said, taking his other hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

Matt moved his hand up to her cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

  
“So, what flavor should we try next?” Karen asked.

A new ice cream shop had opened up in Hell’s Kitchen, and Matt and Karen were enjoying trying out all of their flavors. 

“Well, we’ve tried some unusual ones, so maybe we should go for a classic,” Matt said.

“Strawberry it is,” Karen said. She ate a spoonful, getting a bit on her lips. Matt leaned in and kissed her, tracing his tongue lightly along Karen’s lips.

“Sweet,” he said.

Karen smiled. “Hmmm...the kiss or the ice cream?”

“Both.”

“Maybe you should have a bite,” Karen said.

Matt had a spoonful of the ice cream, and this time, Karen leaned in to kiss him. 

“Not bad,” she said.

Matt laughed. “The kiss or the ice cream?”

“You know, I might need to kiss you a few more times to decide.”

This time, they both leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

“It’s so nice out today,” Karen said.

It was the first day of spring, and it felt like it. Matt and Karen decided to celebrate by heading to Central Park. They were walking along, hand in hand, enjoying the feel of the warmth and sunshine.

“It is,” Matt said. “I’m happy we can enjoy this day together.”

Karen smiled. “Me too.”

“Do you want to sit down for a bit?” Matt asked, motioning at a bench.

“Sure,” Karen said. 

They sat close together with their legs touching, and Matt traced his finger along Karen’s palm.

“You know,” I never thought I would be this happy,” Matt said. “I just thought it wasn’t in the cards for me.”

“I get that,” Karen said. “I never thought I would be this happy either. I never thought I deserved it. Yet here we are.”

Matt smiled. “Yep, here we are.”

Karen smiled back as she leaned closer to him. She brought her hand to his cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss was soft and gentle at first and slowly grew more passionate.

“Hmmm...maybe we should head back to your apartment,” Karen said softly.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

* * *

A crackling fire. Soft romantic music.

Their first weekend away together.

Loving whispers. Gentle caresses. The feel of their arms wrapped around each other. The taste of each other’s lips.

* * *

“I love waking up next to you.”

Karen was resting her head on Matt’s chest as he ran his hands through her hair.

“I love waking up next to you, too. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to just lie here together all day?”

“It would. Sadly, we should probably get up though. Those stories don’t write themselves. And there are people in need of your legal services.”

“Mmmm...we can wait a few more minutes, can’t we?”

Karen smiled and leaned up to look down at Matt. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him softly.

“Yes, I think we can stay here a few more minutes.”

* * *

 

It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was warm but not too warm, and there was a nice light breeze.

Perfect day for a picnic in the park. Karen and Matt has spent the morning packing an old-fashioned picnic basket with sandwiches, fruit, cheese and crackers, brownies, and wine.

“This was a great idea, Matt,” Karen said as they spread out the checkered picnic blanket.

Matt smiled. “I’m glad you like my date idea. Hopefully the ants won’t.”

“I’d prefer the flies not join our date either,” Karen said.

They sat down and opened the picnic basket. Karen took out the crackers and cheese and started spreading the cheese on the crackers while Matt poured two glasses of wine.

“To a great date,” Matt said holding out his glass.

“And to us,” Karen said, clinking his glass.

They took a few sips of wine. Then they leaned in, their lips meeting softly at first. Their kiss slowly grew more passionate. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair.

Then the sound of a dog barking and kids laughing made them pull away from each other.A family had just decided on a picnic spot nearby. They both smiled.

“We’ll have to continue that later,” Matt said, tucking a strand of Karen’s hair behind her ear.

“Yes, we will,” Karen said.

They took out the rest of their lunch and dug into their food, both looking forward to getting back to the apartment and continuing where they left off with that kiss.


End file.
